Crazy Syrup Drabbles
by ShiningEmerald0
Summary: A collection of crazy, super short drabbles. Jail toilets, red convertibles, car wrecks, spilled milkshakes-what more do you need! Where's the syrup? It's coming later! Hold your lizards! Update: White Christmas
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Jail Toilets

**[A/N: This is just a crazy little story my friend told me yesterday.]**

**Disclaimer: Neither my friend or me owns Hey Arnold! It belongs to Nickelodeon or Craig Bartlett or both or whatever.**

* * *

****One day, Arnold was being the guy who was patrolling the jail. He passed by Helga's cell. Sid was in the toilet. So was Helga.

Helga popped out of the toilet bowl. "Hey Arnold! Let me have parole!"

"No! Never!"

Just then, Sid came wiggling out of the toilet and Helga was on his shoulders. Then Helga came out. She grabbed Arnold and crammed him into the toilet and flushed him down. Arnold appeared in Harvey's bathtub. The end.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Am I?

**[A/N: This story came to me out of nowhere. It has no purpose WHATSOEVER. Anyway, have fun reading it. It's just pointless. I guess Sid is crazy.]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Who Am I?**

One day, Sid thought Brainy was his lunch. He sat down and grabbed Brainy's hand, but then Brainy ran off before he had a chance to take a bite.

Then he thought he was a cow.

"Mooooooo!" he said. He laid down in the grass at recess and started to eat some.

"What the heck is wrong with that guy?!" wondered Rhonda aloud to Nadine. She got up from her seat on the bench and walked over to Sid. "You're not a cow," she said. "You're a human."

"Then what am I?"

"What I just said. A human."

"What's a, 'what I just said'."

"You're confusing me here."

"I'm a cow."

Rhonda sighed and sat down on the ground next to Sid. "You. Are. A. Human."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Because. . . I don't know, actually."

"Wellie wellaaaaa weloooo lalalahahaha!" said Sid. He hit his head on Rhonda's boots and collapsed on the grass in front of Nadine.

Nadine touched his head. It was cold.

"I think he's dead," she said.

Rhonda shot one of her best Looks at Nadine. "No, your hand is probably just really hot."

Peapod Kid wandered over. "Yeah, her hand is terribly, terribly hot. Just like the rest of her."

Sid woke up from his daze. "Rhonda. . . mumu. . . mama mia!"

Rhonda got up, sending Sid to collapse on the grass once again.

"I'm not your mom."

"Yes you are. . . mommy!"

_Oh. . . great, _thought Rhonda. _I am really in for it. _


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy Jail Toilets Part 2

**[A/N: I decided the first "Crazy Jail Toilets" wasn't enough. So I wrote Part 2. Which is unusual for drabbles. For this to make sense, you need to read Chapter 1. I'm posting this from my school's library. Also, I wanted to let everyone know I won't be posting for 13 days for various reasons.]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Crazy Jail Toilets Part 2**

Arnold pulled himself out of Harvey's bathtub and stood up. He wondered, not for the first time, why Helga was in jail in the first place.

He didn't wonder for long.

Helga was in Harvey's bathroom doorway with a gun.

Arnold backed up close to the window. He took off his shirt and tied it into a rope and hung it out the window.

Helga smirked and aimed her gun at Arnold

BOOM.

* * *

**[A/N: Crazy, I know. lol.]**


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid Books

**[A/N: Okay, I knew I said I wouldn't be updating until Sept. 25, but well I am now. I'm in the school library again. Yay. Here you go.]**

**Disclaimer: I. DON'T OWN. HEY ARNOLD!. OR. ANY. OF. THE. STUPIDDDD. CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Stupid Books**

****"Where does this book go?" asked Helga. She and Rhonda and Sid were shelving books in the library. "I don't know. DUH. The AUTHOR'S NAME IS BARTLETT. It goes in the STUPID B SECTION." said Rhonda. She pushed the book cart over to the B section, where Sid was, and then she let go of the cart and it started going along by itself and hit Sid in the butt.

"OWWWWW YOU BEEEP!" yelled Sid. He grabbed ten books and threw them at Rhonda. Rhonda fell on the floor. She got bruised all over herself. She picked up the cart by the back of it and then sent it hurdling towards Sid. Sid got hit and fell on the floor.

Sid got up, limping, and ran up the stairs to the top floor section of the library. He grabbed the HUGE GINORMOUS fat dictionary and threw it at Helga on accident. "Sorry, you just look so much like Rhonda." he said. "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT BEEPIN LITTLE FAT PRINCESS!"said Helga. She broke her leg and then called the cops on Sid. The end.

* * *

**[A/N: Made this up on the spot. lol. Review! Remember, it's SUPPOSED TO BE CRAZY!]**


	5. Chapter 5: Lemon Pudding

**[A/N: Hello. I decided to update. Umm.. ok. lol.]**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own HA!. Ok? You happy now? Yeah. Bye.**

* * *

**Lemon Pudding**

One day, Stinky Peterson was sitting at his usual lunch table with Sid and Harold. But his "Pa" had forgotten to pack him his favorite food, "lemon puddin'", in his lunch box.

He started crying. "I WANT MY LEMON PUDDDDING! WAAAAHHH! RA RA RA!"

"Calm _down, _Stinky." Sid said in obvious embarrassment. "People are starting to look over here!"

"Yeah, Stinky," said Harold. "Anyways, even if you _did _have lemon pudding, I would still steal it from you and eat it myself!" he said, failing to perform the art of 'calming someone down'.

Stinky got mad and got up and left the table, so he sat down with Helga and started flirting with her.

* * *

**[A/N: Uhhhh... ****_yeah. _****Ummm, I was kinda short on inspiration. What? You don't buy that? You say it's not as crazy as I said it would be? Well... I still have The Five Avengers. Stole them from Helga actually... NOO HELGA! GO AWAY! NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT OL' BETSY OUTTA RETIREMENT! BYE GUYS IM KINDA IN A DANGEROUS SITUATION CONTAINING HELGA AND HER NAMED FISTS SO**

_I'm_ **OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lemon Pudding Part 2

**[A/N: Okayzerz, I kinda left you hanging with "Lemon Pudding" so here's... Part 2... OKAY!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HA!. Duh.**

* * *

**Lemon Pudding Part 2**

Helga looked up as Stinky Peterson sat down across from her.

"Go away, Stinko," She said. Then she plugged her nose and picked up an apple and threw it at him.

"Helga, the way your eyes shine. I love you Helga!" he yelled. Then he picked up the apple and threw it at Sid **[A/N: Who, by the way, is hot.]**

Sid screamed in pain and fell on the floor, but Stinky didn't care. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING FUN OF ME!" Stinky yelled at him.

"Wait, I thought you and _Gloria _had a thing for each other," said Helga, in obvious confusion.

"She moved, on account 'a, her dad got a job in Los Manageles," explained Stinky. Then he grabbed Helga and proceeded to kiss her.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Helga. "HEELLLPPP MEEEEE AAAARRRRNNNOOOLLLLLLDDDD!"

* * *

Later, Helga's lips fell off because Stinky made them all germy. The end.

* * *

**[A/N: Yeah... ummm... I'm weird.]**


	7. Chapter 7: Dog Nut

**[A/N: I just sorta got an idea. Okay.]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HA!, just this story.**

* * *

**Dog Nut**

After college, Helga decided to open a doughnut shop. But by mistake, the contractors accidentally made the sign outside the shop say: "Dognut Shop".

Everybody laughed at it. Harold went inside to see if they were actually selling dog nuts.

Arnold, who had married Helga the year before, got mad at everyone for laughing at the store. But it was no good. Still, almost every inhabitant of the city of Hillwood gathered on the streets outside of "The Dognut Shop". Even Willie, The Jolly Olly Man, who was now 48. But not Grandpa because he died 3 years ago. But Grandma was out there being mad at Helga because she didn't want her "palace" to be called Dognuts because it was offensive.

So a month later, Helga got fed up and called up her contractors to fix the sign, but nothing worked.

_**The Hillwood Gazette **__July 21st, 2009_

_NEW DOUGHNUT SHOPPE TURNS TO DISASTER_

_By Brainy Bartlett..._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

* * *

Helga was mad at Brainy for writing up a bad review of her bakery. She didn't even know he worked at the newspaper.

But in the end, it didn't even matter. "The Dognut Shop", fixed sign or not, was as popular as could be. Why?

Because of its bad reputation, it was overflowing with customers.

* * *

**[A/N: Ugh... ever since 'Lemon Pudding' the craziness of these drabbles has been toning down. Sorry, we'll get to the milkshakes and craziness in the next chapter. Promise! ;-D]**


	8. Chapter 8: White Christmas

**[A/N: Okay, I'm back after more than 2 months! The last time I updated this was on October 12th! Crazy right? Okay... so here's your new chapter!]**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Hey Arnold!'s ownership... AT ALL.**

* * *

**White Christmas**

Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila walked into the mall. "La la la la, I need a Christmas tree!" shrieked Lila. "I have $200, 000, 000, 000 to spend, woo hoo!"

"Jeez Lila, it's the twenty-third of December and you still don't have a tree?" asked Nadine, wanting to slap her. Lila just twirled around.

"My dad always forgets to buy one," Lila informed her, shrugging. "I don't want to make him feel bad so I never tell him to go get one... so I'm getting it this year..."

"Who cares?! Let's just go get the stupid tree and _then _we can go to JMart," Rhonda said. "I have $600 to spend in Christmas money!"

Suddenly, it started to snow outside. Everyone in the mall stopped whatever they were doing to watch it fall down, covering the streets of Hillwood with a cold, white blanket of snow.

"Looks like it's a white Christmas," said Nadine. Suddenly, Gerald came up to the threesome of girls. He spun around five times, then jumped in the air, then shook his butt, then fell down.

Then Rhonda said what was possibly the most RACIST thing she had ever said.

"Looks like it's not a _white _Christmas anymore..."

* * *

**[A/N: I know, I know, it's lame. I can't really think of anything to write about right now and I wanted to update ****_something. _****So yeah.]**


End file.
